


Jealous Boy

by YourMonarch



Series: Playtime! [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Infantilism, M/M, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Thumb-sucking, bottles, dd/lg, fluff at the end, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack introduced the idea of an orgy to Rhys, he had a very jealous boy on his hands. Pouts for days, childish glares, and no sex to be had - Jack was beginning to regret his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are. Another DD/lg Rhack fic, not only a week after the last. People seemed excited about this dynamic for them, and I am eager to please! I am thinking of starting a fic series of DD/lg for these two and I'd like to know how the people of this fandom think about it. Let me know! :-)

When Jack introduced the idea of an orgy to Rhys, he had a _very_  jealous boy on his hands. Pouts for days, childish glares, and no sex to be had - Jack was beginning to regret his decision.

“Honey, c’mon, Daddy won't forget about you- He _hasn't_  forgotten about you, ever,” Jack desperately tried to pull his sub into his chest and kiss at his temples. Rhys only squirmed and crossed his arms over his chest. This is how it's been for almost four days. Four _fucking_ days. He kind of just wished he'd kept his thoughts to himself at this point, so he'd have his bottle-sucking boy with his legs spread wide for him and a happy face kissing his cheeks. God, that was good. But, no, when he mentioned the possibility of bringing a few... _friends_ into the house, Rhys went into full on tantrum mode. Yells, kicks, cries - the whole shebang. Now all the CEO was getting were cold shoulders and wobbly lips that went into pouts.

“Stop touching me,” Rhys huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping further into the couch. He was wearing a pale yellow sweater and a new, clean diaper that had light blue Hyperion logos scattered all around it, teasing the Dom with his pretty thighs and fluffy cotton around his hips.

Jack felt heat rising to his head and a thumping through the veins on his wrists. “Sweetcheeks, we ain't having an orgy,” He stated, dominance thick in his posture and tone. He had sat on the edge of his seat, staring down at his boy, hands clasped together as his elbows rested upon his knees. “I wouldn't do anything you don't like,” He continued, glaring down at Rhys, who grabbed his bottle from the side table and began suckling the juice out from it. “You know what you're doing to Daddy right now? You're disrespecting him, Rhys.” He saw the boy physically back down and curl in on himself, glancing over his shoulder at Jack while he drank his juice. “Do you think I like it when you act spoiled for no good reason?”

The sub shook his head.

“Words, Rhys.”

Rhys dropped his bottle on the couch, the rubber nipple keeping all the liquid from spilling out, and shuffled to Jack. “No, Daddy, I'm sorry…” He sat on his bare feet, reaching out with his glittery pink nails, some of the pain chipped, and tugged on his Dom’s coat. Jack opened up his arms and took the boy in, kissing his forehead. Rhys drooped into him, arms quickly wrapping around his neck, while his hands gripped onto the short hairs on the back of Jack’s scalp. “I didn't wanna share, Papa, and I didn't want you to not like me anymore,” He whined, smushing his face into the man’s chest. Jack held onto the boy’s face, lifting his chin and kissing his glossed lips, lightly.

“I won't forget you, baby,” He mumbled into Rhys’ hair as he slid one hand underneath the powdered cotton, squeezing a handful of ass in one hand. Rhys bit his lip and shot his hips back into the rough palm. He pressed his nose into the worn leather of Jack’s vest, inhaling deeply.

Before long, Rhys had clenched onto Jack’s top layer and tugged, whining as the man kept kneading at his cheeks. “Daddy,” He called, both index fingers pressing at where his Dom’s nipples would be. Jack understood what the little gesture meant, grinning.

Rhys was slid down to Jack’s hips, face practically pressed into the man’s dick. As Jack undid his vest and took off his jacket and sweater, Rhys unzipped the patchy jeans and pulled out his Dom’s soft cock. He sucked his mouth around the head and pumped the foreskin, quickly easing into the action. But before Rhys could even start, he was interrupted with a gruff “C’mere.”

When he looked up, Jack was shirtless, bare and scarred and ready for Rhys’ lips. Jack laid back against the arm of the couch, chuckling as Rhys crawled back up his body. His sub pinched one of his nipples between his index and thumb, then brought his lips to it and sucked greedily. His free hand worked a mile a minute on the hardening cock. Rhys’ eyes closed as he slumped into the comforting feeling of his daddy, happily sucking away at the flesh in his mouth. His lips spread and took in more skin, Jack’s pecs being wet and covered with saliva. One of Rhys’ favorite pastimes was sucking - whether it was a bottle, nipples, his thumb, or a dick, it didn't matter.

Rhys pulled up to move his mouth to the other side of Jack’s chest, pressing his teeth delicately into the pink nub for a better grip. He could hear Jack groaning at the contact, knowing he was feeling pretty good from all of this. He _had_ been using his fist as a replacement for Rhys for a few days. The cock in his hand twitched and dripped his sticky treat onto his fingers. Rhys would lick it off later.

“Look at you go, Princess… You love Daddy’s body, huh?” Rhys nodded, tongue poking at the hard tip of Jack’s nipples. “Show me your pussy.”

Rhys pulled up, soft hand still jacking his Dom’s length. He bent down to give it a kiss with his plump lips, then turned around, chest pressing into the couch and vaulting his covered ass into the air. Jack sat himself up on his knees, bare cock rubbing against the puffy material of the diaper as his fingertips slid over the sticky tape. “Pretty boy,” He murmured, undoing the stickiness at the sides and unfolding it. Jack pulled off the diaper and his eyes immediately landed on a small yellow patch near the front. He let out a chuckle and wrapped his fingers around Rhys’ already hard length, engulfing it completely in his hold. “You went potty in your nappy, baby? Why didn't you tell me?” Jack placed a kiss on one of his fat cheeks, moving his fist back and forth languidly. Rhys pushed back, desperately attempting to get Jack’s face in between his legs.

“It- It wasn't a lot… Only a little peepee,” He whined, bouncing on his knees to get his ass jiggling for Jack. “Hurry, Daddy, please lick my kitty,” Rhys cried. Jack scolded him time and time again for using “big boy words,” so he grew quite comfortably to his new vocabulary.

Jack did just as his baby ordered, lying his tongue against Rhys’ puckering hole. He felt it quiver and pulse against him, absolutely loving the sound of the tiny mewls above. He rubbed his tongue languidly against the pink flesh, gripping the tiny cock in his hand even tighter. That was one thing he absolutely adored about Rhys - his cock would never get any bigger than the size of a horny twelve-year-old.

Before the sub knew it, Jack was working him in and out. He squealed in delight, fisting at the decorative pillows and moving his hips back in circular motions. Jack had his eyes closed, but the grin on his face hadn't gone anywhere - it only grew. He pulled his tongue out at one point and hooked his thumbs around the rim, spreading his boy open _wide._  Jack pressed his lips airtight against the hole and spat. He collected all of the saliva in his mouth and dribbled it inside the little one, who only wailed louder.

“Daddy! I have to go-  My sticky is gonna come out-” Rhys pleaded for release, warning Jack that he was about to blow his load all over the expensive threads of the couch. Jack ignored him, pumping the sub’s dick quicker and tongue-fucking the daylights out of him.  Rhys’ body flushed pink and his eyes squeezed shut as the man behind him ripped an orgasm from his body. Cum shot from his rubbery tip and puddled up in the diaper below him, which Rhys slumped into after he dropped his hips from exhaustion.

Jack laughed, grinning wide and pinching at his sub’s balls. “You squirt so much out, Honey.” Rhys nodded, reaching for his bottle that had rolled onto the floor at that point. He brought it up to his lips and drank some out, head lying on the pillow tiredly. Jack lifted his boy’s hips and pressed the chubby thighs close together, creating a tight space to slip his cock into.

“Alright, baby, just a little more- Let Daddy fuck your pretty thighs,” He groaned, guiding his fat dick into the slippery skin he was holding together with his hands. His length was rubbing up against Rhys’ hairless balls and smooth, softened genitalia, giving Jack just the friction he needed. Rhys perked up from the initial sleepiness of his climax and held his thighs tight together, looking over his shoulder and sucking his thumb, holding his bottle of apple juice in the other. Jack smiled down at Rhys, nails digging softly into the creamy color of the beautifully sculpted legs. Rhys pushed his ass back, causing the frothy saliva to dribble down his perineum, only getting Jack to fuck harder once his eyes saw the lewd sight.

He kept mumbling to his sub, squeezing and kissing and humping against him. Jack firmly bit the shell of Rhys’ ear and felt his stomach clench - _Fuck_ , he was coming. Rhys whined loudly around his thumb and visibly shivered when the cum from his Dom splatted against his stomach.

“Daddy, you got me dirty,” Rhys complained in faux annoyance, shoving his ass against Jack one last time before rolling over onto his back. He drank a sip of his juice and ran his fingers over his bare skin, just below where his sweater and bunched up around his sternum. He wiped up some cum on his fingers and held them out to Jack. His Dom sat into a more comfortable position and pulled up Rhys into his lap, sucking off the gooey texture from his skinny fingers. Jack manipulated his body until Rhys was on his knees and he could lick at his tummy, cleaning off the majority of the mess he left behind.

With a content moan, Jack left a smooch on Rhys’ hip, squeezing his bare ass and smiling up at him. “Let's get in the tub, Pumpkin. You need a good scrubbin’.”

When any mention of bathtime was brought to light, Rhys always cried his was out of it, and this time wasn't any different. “No! I'm sleepy, Dada, don't wanna-” Jack pressed a finger to Rhys’ lips to shush him.

“Fine. We'll change your nappy right now and get you clean after lunch.”

Rhys giggled and nodded happily, lips already kissing Jack’s fingertips, thankfully. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Threw in some fluff for you all.
> 
> Anyone have prompts for these two? Comment them down below! :-) I'll do any kink or headcanon, so give me your wildest imaginations and I'll bring them to life.


End file.
